


In Which Amy Decides She Doesn’t Want to Walk Anymore

by Shockcakes



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Don't worry the title's not what you think it is, F/M, Humor, Romance, Sex, Unless you think it's werehog on hedgehog action, because that's exactly what it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7685611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shockcakes/pseuds/Shockcakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all fun and games until someone loses all feeling in their hips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Amy Decides She Doesn’t Want to Walk Anymore

Usually when your boyfriend turns into a semi-savage raging werebeast with fangs and other sharp extremities that could rip someone to shreds, you’re first thought isn’t ‘I want to sit on his dick’.

 

At least, Amy hopes it’s not.

 

In such case, she wouldn’t be so disappointed with herself.

 

\--

 

It really did take some time for the Rose girl to adjust to Sonic reverting to the Werehog at night. Seeing him go from the lean, blue hedgehog she’d known for so long to a large, burly beast was a bit away from what she considered ‘normal’. Then again, ‘normal’ seemed to keep her at arm’s distance.

 

That said, his new form still yielded some new...benefits.

 

Cuddling with the living fur ball was much more comfortable than it sounded. All of Sonic’s comfortable fur caused Amy to look forward to going to sleep even more than usual. Being snuggled up close in the werehog’s surprisingly comforting arms as he held her close. Amy couldn’t have possibly asked for anything more.

 

But she did.

 

It was no secret that they had fooled around in the past. Happens when you’re both dumb reckless teenagers right on the cusp of being dumb reckless adults. Of course their first time hadn’t been what the pink haired hedgehog expected.

 

Even with his cocky demeanor and adventurous attitude, the poor boy was clueless in the sheets. To this day Amy could still recount that very night vividly. The uncomfortable positioning, the awkward thrusting, the amount of times he ‘missed’. To this day, thinking about it still gave her a chuckle, much to Sonic’s chagrin.

 

And now here she was, asking her currently werewolf-ified mate to ravish with her in said werewolf form.

 

“No.”

 

The answer came as fast as he was able to run in the daytime. Amy shot him a total deadpan expression, her classic red white-trimmed dress finding new residence on the floor of her comfy apartment bedroom leaving her clad in a black lingerie.

 

“Why nooooot?!” she whined, lying at the foot of her bed with pleading eyes. Amy was much more adventurous than she let on. Usually, a new sexcapade between them was led by her hands. Sonic would only follow her lead, no matter how many times they’d been discovered, commonly with his pink counterpart on her knees, merely inches from his crotch. She always seemed to make both their days that more interesting.

 

“It’s...complicated.” His transformation also graciously gave him a tantalizingly gruff voice that reduced Amy to mush every time the tone would pass through her ears.

 

“Sonic.” she began. “I’ve known you way too long. You don’t _do_ complicated.”

 

Sonic was much simpler than he led himself to believe; he runs, he stops taking things seriously past the 30 second mark, he runs, he fights a maniacal egg shaped madman with the hopes of fulfilling his pipe dream of creating a twisted theme park in his visage, he runs, he eats chili dogs, and he runs. Rinse and repeat.

 

“Well,” Sonic found it particularly tasking to focus with a not-quite-naked Amy staring him in the face. “It’s just that I...with how I…”

 

Amy frowned. A certain memory popped into her mind, reminding her of how she inadvertently wounded him by barely even recognizing him. “Oh Sonic,” she brought a hand to his cheek, caressing his beastly face. “I don’t care how you look so long as you’re still you.” she affectionately pecked at his lips. It wasn’t at all hard for the blue pincushion to see just how much this girl loved him. She’d only grow more attached to him, accepting his flaws for what they were and always being there to support him even in their darkest times.

 

Sonic returned her gesture, kissing her forehead. “I know you do and I feel the same way about you,” his words nearly brought tears to her eyes. “But what if I...lose control of myself?”

 

_We’d most assuredly have the hottest, most epic sex in either of our lifetimes._ Amy’s inner self had its priorities straight.

 

“I mean,” Sonic continued, holding Amy close to him. “What if I _hurt_ you?” That fear had been plaguing the hero’s mind since he first transformed. The werehog was maintained by the same energy that caused nightmarish creatures to roam through the night. What if he became one of them?

 

“You won’t.”

 

“You don’t know that.”

 

“Actually I do.” Amy smiled with confidence, not unlike how she did chasing him when they were kids. “Sonic, you’re the last person on I’d expect to doubt yourself. You’ve always believed in yourself. You’re still you right now aren’t you? I trust you, Sonic! So why don’t you trust me?”

 

The werehog couldn’t possibly avert his gaze from the pink hedgehog. She was too perfect; her bright pink neatly trimmed quills, her gorgeous smile almost lighting up the space between the two lovers, her lusciously and beautiful figure just waiting to be taken by him. Both of their emerald eyes met, magnetically keeping each other’s gaze.

 

“Ames,” Sonic began. “That was the cheesiest thing I ever heard.”

 

Amy’s deadpan face returned. “ _This_ coming from the guy who literally just gave me the ‘I can’t control myself’ excuse? Sheesh, since when was I suddenly dating Shadow?”

 

That well deserved earned a chuckle out of both of them. Amy loved just how much more comfortable Sonic was around her. Always ready to share a joke even during their intimate moments. It only drew her further to him.

 

“Sooo,” Amy wrapped her arm around him. She casually traced circles around Sonic’s furry chest, her fingers soon descending toward her prize. “Whaddya saaay?”

 

The werehog futilely tried to hide a blush. “You’re sure that you’re okay with,” he gestured at his transformed state. “ _This_?”

 

_I’m ok with that bending me over and on taking me raw on the damn flo-_

She nodded yes before those words exploded out of her mouth.

 

“...Ok.” Sonic easily hefted her up, carrying her over to the Rose girl’s bed, bridal style. He very briefly took in her sweet and sugary scent. It seemed to remind him of fresh strawberries. “Just let me know if it becomes too much for you.”

 

“Ohhh Sonic.” Amy cooed affectionately.

 

Gently, as if she were the most delicate flower in the world, Sonic laid her on to the bed, allowing for the lips to connect once more. He loomed over her sweet scented body just as she ran her fingers around his furred chest. She absolutely adored just how fluffy and soft he was.

 

It was almost surreal to him, knowing that the bubbly girl with the innocent rosy cheeked smile had a this naughty and sexual side to her that only he was able to see. Sonic pulled away to breathe and allowed his eyes to gloss over her body. He admired her perky and supple breasts, her cotton candy pink fur, the lusty expression on her face. Amy witnessed the growing hunger on his face, feeling nothing but pride from the fact that she stirred him in such a way. He wanted - no, _needed_ her. Still, he restrained himself, at least for now. They’ve only just started.

 

The werehog held Amy’s breasts, still bound to their lingerie prison. Taking her lips once more, Sonic’s hands traveled to the clasp of Amy’s bra.

 

…

 

……

 

………

 

“Wait, I got this.”

 

………….

 

“Sonic,”

 

“No wait.”

 

“ _Sonic,_ ”

 

“How tough do they make these things??”

 

“ _Just rip it off before I spit in your eye_.”

 

The werehog smiled apprehensively as he followed Amy’s orders. Not stopping to mourn the death of a perfectly good bra, Sonic caressed the soft mounds. She moaned as his clawed fingers rubbed against her nipples. What was it about his fingers threatening to cut her tits in a bloody mess that made it feel so damn _good_?

 

“ _Nnngh…_ ” Amy’s breath hitched as she felt Sonic’s muzzle plant kisses along her neck, his hands calmly kneading her breasts. The moans kept coming as he began trailing down, kissing her collarbone, then burying his face into the valley within her chest. Amy pulled his head further against her as she again ran her fingers through his furred quills.

 

She squirmed under him as Sonic began licking her sweet, pink nipples. A goofy smile made its way to Amy’s face in ecstasy. Her toes curled and she could already feel her underwear getting soaked, probably already staining her sheets, but she was way too high on pleasure to care. This wasn’t the first time that she let the blue hedgehog fondle her chest but each time he did, he always made it seem like a new experience.

 

He finally released her mounds from his mouth, briefly leaving Amy within an empty feeling. This didn’t last long as the werehog continued peppering kisses on her skin, trailing down further to her lower lips.

 

It had been weeks since the two had actually engaged in such activities. They haven’t even finished foreplay and Amy could already feel burning in her loins. Her arms never left the back of his head as Sonic’s muzzle buried itself between the pink hedgehog’s legs.

 

Amy felt her lover’s tongue brush hard against her lower mouth. Finding that his tongue was rough, much like a canine’s, was a nice surprise that her clit had the luxury to experience. Almost reading her mind, Sonic closed his lips around Amy’s bump, focusing his attention on her erogenous zone.

 

The werehog delighted in seeing Amy squirm, biting her lips and her eyes shut so hard that she could have gone blind. Releasing her clit from his mouth, Sonic’s tongue rubbed against the pink folds of Amy’s vagina. Her breathing came in labored shudders as she felt the organ prod and prod at her entrance, finally slithering inside her.

 

Amy wrapped her legs around each side of her beast’s head, allowing him to taste her further. She tightened herself around his tongue, almost squeezing it dry.

 

“ _Mmm_...Sonic, I... _hah_ …” the rest of her sentence shot out of her slit and right onto Sonic’s face. Whatever coherence she had left in her throat spilled out when he sloppily licked her entrance clean.

 

Once Amy’s soul finally returned to her pleasure comatosed corpse, she spoke. “Sonic,” she mewled for the hundredth time that night. “I swear... _hah_...to god, I will cook you chilidogs for the rest of my natural life.”

 

Amy’s eyes eventually opened in surprise as she felt her positions switched. She was now looking at Sonic, more specifically Sonic’s proud and standing erection staring dead at her in the face.

 

Their eyes met briefly. Amy saw something of a carnal twinkle in his gaze, eliciting a small spark of excitement in the girl’s nethers. She was glad to know that she hadn’t lost all feeling in her lower regions.

 

At least not _yet_.

 

Following his silent order, Amy leaned forward and seized the head of Sonic’s member past her lips. Blowjobs had been something that the couple had indulged on for sometime. Amy had grown accustomed to (and quite fond of) the salty taste of her lover’s manhood. She inched her way down his shaft, pressing her tongue against its underside.

 

A light growl escaped from Sonic’s mouth as he watched the girl bob her head up and down on his engorged dick. She moved at a steady pace, lewd sounds escaping her mouth as she sucked. He watched her, his breathing soon becoming more and more ragged. She was taking her time, as if she was teasing him.

 

A red glint stained his emerald colored eyes. Without warning, Sonic forced Amy further down his length. Her eyes shot open in surprise as her nose was now centimeters away from his pelvis. She gagged, trying to pull away but Sonic’s savage hands held her firmly in place, restricting any sort of resistance from her. He slid her mouth off of his dick, allowing her to breathe.

 

Now able to finally see more than Sonic’s furred stomach, she caught a clear glance of her werewolf lover. He brought her face further to his, allowing her to see his hunger. Not the ‘I’m going to eat you’ hunger - no it was more like the ‘I’m going to _eat_ you’ hunger. His eyes narrowed and he licked his lips, giving Amy full view of his sharp fangs. His usual go-with-the-flow attitude during sex was completely gone. He only watched her with need. A near insatiable desire of carnal lust and the drive to rut her senseless until she couldn’t remember her own name.

 

“... _Just fuck me up_.”

 

\--

 

Anyway, Amy really shouldn’t be so turned on by this.

 

Being forced onto her savage lover’s cock, her head bobbing back and forth by his grip on her hair, air only coming to her in short spurts. She should be outraged. She should be kicking him out of her house. She should be delivering a two ton hammer on his head for having the nerve to do this to her.

 

_She should not be fingering herself right now_.

 

“ **Grrrhh**.” another low growl escaped Sonic’s throat as he shoved Amy deeper onto his throbbing penis one final time.

 

The werehog howled, his seed finally erupting. Ropes of thick, sweltering semen shooting down Amy’s throat. She choked and gagged as her cheeks bloated. Not once did she ever see her favorite blue needle mouse this pent up. His seed leaked from the corners of her mouth, trickling down from her chin.

 

He then released her from his length, allowing the last remnants of his orgasm to shoot onto her mouth.

 

Amy’s own floodgates burst, granting her a second climax that night, although less satisfying than her previous oral treatment. She didn’t care that her body was getting exhausted; all she knew was that by god or chaos or whatever divine entity was sustaining her horniness, she was going to get a vagina full of some werehog cock before this night was over.

 

Sonic seemed to have the same idea as his erection was still standing tall. He laid Amy stomach-first onto her bed, soon straddling her legs. The pink hedgehog’s firm, shapely behind was on display for him. Sonic held her against the bed, his prick aimed at her soaked entrance.

 

Amy braced herself for impact just before he pushed.

 

…

 

……

 

“... ** _Seriously_**?”

 

Amy shouldn’t have been surprised when she realized just who she was having sex with.

 

The werehog whined in confusion as he kept prodding at her slick folds only to slip every time, either slipping to her stomach or onto her behind. Even during a display of carnal dominance and sexual desire, he was still Sonic. Poor, awkward, clumsy Sonic.

 

“I bet this kind of thing never happened with Knuckles and Ro-OOOOOOOO,” Amy’s sentence hitched in her throat as Sonic finally managed to push into her. An entire wave of pleasure washed over her as she felt him bottom out - no, a hurricane more like. At the top of her lungs, she screamed loud enough to be on another frequency.

 

At his normal form, the size of Sonic’s length wasn’t anything to sneeze at but his bestial counterpart had him beat on way too many levels. Amy could already feel her folds stretching just to adjust to his girth. The second that the werehog showed signs of pulling out, her body instinctively clamped around him practically causing her to slide with him across the sheets.

 

Sonic lifted her pelvis, allowing her to rest her weight on her knees. Amy’s face buried itself into her pillows, her tongue lolling out and leaving a small residue of drool on the sheet. Sonic thrust into her once more, eliciting another powerful scream.

 

He mercilessly pounded against her, her cervix taking the brunt of his onslaught. Eventually Sonic started becoming bolder, slapping her ass just as it slammed against his lap.

 

They both remained there, fucking each other’s brains out in blissful content. Amy’s pleasure filled moans almost harmonized with Sonic’s animalistic growling. The pink hedgehog’s room permeated with the sounds and smells of sex and arousal.

 

“S-Sonic! Ahhh...Don’t stop!” that familiar feeling of pressure grew at Amy’s nethers. Sonic, spurred on by her outcries, railed further into her. His mind didn’t register anything else, his instincts screaming at him to do nothing else but _fuck this girl._

 

Tears welling up in her eyes, Amy was finally pushed over the edge. She orgasmed. She orgasmed so hard that her entire life flashed before her eyes. She orgasmed so hard that she saw her entire future flashing before her eyes.

 

She saw wedding bells ringing with her lovingly gazing into her blue hedgehog’s mesmerizing green eyes. She saw tiny pink, blue, even purple hedgehogs running all around their future home. She saw both her and Sonic, blissfully dying of old age. Amy welcomed it all lovingly.

 

She may have finished but Sonic sure didn’t.

 

With Amy’s fluids coating his cock, Sonic kept pounding. Her screams, her body, everything about her was sending him barreling down to the finish line. He managed to stop himself for the briefest nanosecond to turn Amy onto her back.

 

She looked like she was fighting just to keep from passing out. Sonic leaned in, holding her close and burying his head into the crook of her neck. Amy reciprocated the embrace, pulling him further against her with her fingers digging into his quilled back.

 

For a split second, Sonic’s entire vision went white. His primal growls soon evolved into an animalistic roar. Burning hot strings of semen shot inside Amy’s inner walls. He finally collapsed, engulfing most of her body in his furry buff frame. He removed himself from Amy’s lower opening with his last bit of strength.

 

“Sonic.” Amy was happy to know that she had one last moan to give. “ _Dear god, Sonic._ ”

 

Equally exhausted as she was, Sonic merely turned them both over to their sides, adjusting their positions for comfort. Amy rested her head on Sonic’s furred chest, allowing long awaited sleep hit her with the strength of a truck. Sonic followed not far behind.

 

\--

 

It was a bittersweet victory when your hips were so sore that you could hardly walk.

 

“ _Fucking. Worth it._ ” Amy lied, manually dragging her nude self out of her bedroom with her bare hands.

 

The blue pincushion, now reverted to his normal self, didn’t even bother to try moving. “Uhh, Ames?” Amy felt her heart flutter at the mention of her pet name. “What happened last night?”

 

The couple had gracefully basked in their afterglow by falling to both of their faces onto the floor. Amy couldn’t feel anything from the waist down and Sonic ached all over.

 

“ _Magic_.” The pink hedgehog finally gave up, her head faceplanting onto her wooden floor. “Now get up off your prickly blue butt and help me to the kitchen before we both starve.”


End file.
